


The Empty (Heart)h

by LadyMerlin



Series: In the Wink, a Blink of an Eye [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Heartbreak, Holmes Brothers, Imagery, Implications of Mycroft Holmes/OC, Loneliness, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Unrequited Love, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not lonely, Sherlock.</p>
<p>What he said was, how would you know?</p>
<p>What he <i>meant</i> was, I <i>am</i>.</p>
<p>- an ode to loneliness and goldfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty (Heart)h

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretentious as fuck and I'm sorry but not really. I've been thinking about poetry for a while and this happened last night, so I thought why the hell not. I'm beginning to actually like this format.

I’m not lonely, Sherlock.

What he said was, how would you know?

What he _meant_ was, I _am_.

I’m so lonely I ache in my cold solitude, brother.  
I have loved and lost and lost and lost and I am lost;  
adrift in the ocean of thoughts and realisations brush under my feet, terrifying unknown

b

        e

                  l

                            o

                                      w

me.

Every assumption I made was baseless,  
like I am with no foundation to ground me,  
nothing to keep me down but the aching emptiness beneath my ribcage;  
ironically because emptiness should be light but inside me there is  
only

dark.

I am alone, brother.

And you should take care that you are not.

 

Alone.

 

Brother.

 

Because it is no place to be;                                                                                                                                  

alone.

 

You do not know, because you did not know  
the warmth of companionship at the hearth of an open home  
surrounded by friends and family  
insulated by double glazed windows from  
the cold                e             m              p             t              y            outside.

 

You are an institution unto yourself and you think it is enough you think you are an island a fishbowl curved around yourself and complete and whole and that you lack nothing but, brother, what is a fishbowl without a goldfish? What is an island without an inhabitant? What is an empty heart, brother?

An empty hearth, brother. 


End file.
